


Late

by Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Slice of Life, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is late and he's worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Fic submitted by [mrsdestielcockles](http://mrsdestielcockles.tumblr.com). Will be credited once I learn her Ao3 account.

Damn, I’m late! Really, REALLY late! This time, Dean will kill me! I promised him that I’d be right there when I’m done with the picture… I told him that it wouldn’t take too long. Just two more hours. That we’d met at 8 PM.

And now? It’s already 9 PM. Oh god, he’ll kill me. He’ll be mad at me. But I just had to finish it. And I had to shower and change my clothes. But I wonder why he didn’t call me; to ask me where I am? Or why he didn’t show up. I promised to meet him and now? He’ll be disappointed, for sure! I wish I could say that this is the first time something like this happened. But it isn’t…

_It was the day before the deadline of a really important art project. And also Dean’s birthday. We had tickets for a ‘Clint Eastwood Western Marathon’ at the cinema. He really wanted to go there and I promised to accompany him. So I tried to hurry up and finish the picture, but I had so much to do. The marathon started at 8 PM and I finished my project around 7:50 PM._

_So right after I finished it, I went to Dean’s apartment. I thought he’d be mad, but when he opened the door he looked at me… and burst out laughing. I didn’t know why, ‘till he grabbed my hand and pulled me right in front of the mirror. Then I understood: I had some paint on my face, my shirt… Everywhere! “I didn’t know that your project included some bodypainting, Cas”, he giggled and his fingers were tumbling my hair. “You know what? Forget the cinema… You’ll take a shower, change the clothes and wait here. I’ll go to the video store. We’ll watch some western on DVD and order a pizza! And after that, you’ll go to bed. Tomorrow is an important day for you.” I felt so guilty, ‘cause the whole week he was so excited! But he didn’t judge me, he just accepted it._

_When I was done with the shower, I found some of his clothes on the bed. They didn’t fit, but it was okay and really comfortable! And they kinda smelled like him. And even we didn’t go to the cinema, it was a great night with lot of fun. I stayed for the night and he kicked me out of the bed the next morning._

And now again… This time he wont forgive me, I’m sure! I’m to scared to knock. Maybe he’ll ignore me when I knock at the door… But right after I knocked, he opens the door. Like he was waiting right behind it. “You’re late.” Oh god, he is mad, I knew it. “I’m sorry! I had to finish this pic… And when I looked at the time… I’m so sorry, really!” I’m nearly crying and maybe this is the reason for the soft smile he’s showing me. “You finished it?“ I’m scared to talk, so I just nod. “Great! So you’re free for tonight! Come on, there’s cold beer and I’m damn hungry! Let’s order some piz- wait! That’s my shirt, isn’t it?!”


End file.
